(Adapted from the Applicant?s Abstract) the Molecular Morphology and Imaging Core has been an essential component of each project of the previous PPG. The overall objective of Core B was to provide the space, facilities, supervision, and training for investigators who utilized morphological and computer analytical methodology to answer the basic questions proposed in the individual projects. Project investigators had access to core facilities to run their own experiments and were assisted by core component directors and technical staff concerning experimental design, data interpretation and technical information to best utilize facilities and instrumentation. Whereas the morphology component of Core B still maintains that original objective, the core has evolved during the past five years to meet the changing needs of the individual projects. This was accomplished by the addition of three core components whose objective includes a service function in specific, specialized areas. Each core component has a director responsible for overseeing the facilities, training, and service relative to that component.